


Spice of Life

by Missy



Category: Friends
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spice of life for Chandler and Monica's marriage is variety.  Or banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Friends - Chandler/Monica, trust, security

The secret to having a long-term marriage is, in Chandler’s opinion, to constantly spice things up. With two active eight-year-olds in the house and very little time to make love, they’d taken to positions and open communication to keep things lively. Monica was more than fine with that – they’d always had great sex, it just needed to be scheduled with Jack and Erica around.

“Every time Joey calls us collect to tell us how boring we are, I’m going to tell him we did it on the balcony.”

Monica gave Chandler a very long, very bemused look. “Why don’t you just send him pictures of us doing it?”

“Do you know how insane that would be? HOW long has he wanted to see you topless?”

“…Eww?”

“Yeah!”

You only banter with the one you love.


End file.
